<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】Feed Me by Carolisland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580765">【团兵】Feed Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland'>Carolisland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有人可以遭得住自家对象光着大腿穿着自己的衣服若无其事地在他面前晃来晃去，即使是精英埃尔文史密斯也不可以。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵】Feed Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*虽说是男友衬衫梗但其实也没多少男友衬衫的内容（？<br/>*司机师傅就想找个机会开车<br/>*现pa吧。精英人x精英人<br/>*突发沙雕小甜饼，无脑没逻辑<br/>*没头没尾</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所以苍天大地，你说哪个有正常需求的成年男人能遭得住自家对象光着大腿穿着自己的衣服，若无其事地在你面前晃来晃去。<br/>
男朋友个儿小真好哇。<br/>
埃尔文史密斯此时此刻厚颜无耻地发出感叹。<br/>
所以这事儿咋说来着。埃尔文难得一觉睡到自然醒，睁眼床边空落落，想着对象莫不是又早起去健身，结果一出房门就看到自家男朋友打着赤脚穿着他的衬衫在屋子里忙这忙那。原本杂乱的客厅和厨房这会儿已经焕然一新，电视屏幕正在播放每日新闻。他的好男朋友利维阿克曼见他醒了就指着厕所门支唤他去刷牙洗脸，等他洗完刮了胡子回来利维已经开始泡茶做早饭了。<br/>
埃尔文这会儿瞧着利维忙活的背影，在沙发上挑了个极佳的位置坐好，眼睛一边拐电视里的实时新闻一边追着他男朋友瞧——好吧其实大部分时间是在盯着男朋友瞧，毕竟那边的风景诱惑力巨大。他把视线从那盖着大腿的衣服下摆挪到卷起的袖子再挪到松垮的领口。利维的后脑勺总是剃得很短于是这会儿便露出好大一段干净的后脖子，脖颈下头还能看到些突起的脊椎骨——背后位的时候他特喜欢啃那块地方来着。埃尔文撑着脑袋刚走了会儿神便瞅见当事人在忙碌的间隙端着马克杯走过来给他送茶，递杯子的时候那人身子自然地俯下来，于是那条衬衣宽大的领口就让利维健康的胸肌在他面前展现无余，再往下点儿他甚至还能瞄到点整齐的腹部肌肉。<br/>
埃尔文默默吸了一口气，严肃怀疑利维这会儿是故意的，他领口的扣子可是松开了两颗。不过当事人跟没事儿似的送完了茶便整了整领子回去干没手头干完的活，样子像是半点儿没把刚才赤裸裸瞧进他领口的视线当回事儿。<br/>
埃尔文捧着茶杯坐沙发上，刚接过的热茶既缓解又增加了他的口干舌燥。等利维最后把昨晚没来得清的衣物全都丢进洗衣机时面包也烤完了，砰地一声弹出面包机。利维两腿挎着大步子走回厨房，带起来的风把衣服下摆吹得直打飘儿。埃尔文把视线从那打飘儿的下摆挪上去看利维抬手从柜子里抽出个盘儿来，又把面包和煎好的鸡蛋在里头放好，宽袖子在他手臂上挂回来又挂回去。最后利维在嘴里叼了块面包片一手端着餐盘一手拿着红茶杯啪嗒啪嗒走过来往埃尔文身边的沙发上一坐，软沙发在他俩屁股底下弹了几下。<br/>
利维伸手把盘子递给他，中途也没给他眼神，手里空了利维便把嘴里咬着的面包片儿捞出来。埃尔文接过了盘子一抬眼就瞅见那块离嘴的面包片儿从利维从唇间拽出点儿唾液来。利维这会儿目不转睛地看着电视屏幕，没怎么考虑坐姿于是大腿紧实的肌肉从本就没咋扣好的衬衫下摆里大刺刺地露出来——那上头还留有他俩昨晚胡闹的痕迹，两腿间一小块红色的牙印爬在左腿内侧皮肤上盖在布料下头的阴影里。<br/>
埃尔文端着盘子吞了口唾沫。<br/>
利维嚼着面包在心底发出满意的轻哼。其实他知道埃尔文的视线一直在追着他，眼角余光把那些小动作收的一干二净。只过不他并不准备因此收敛，他挺享受对象注视他的目光。于是他把两条腿交叠起来翘着腿滑进身后的沙发软垫，身子舒服地陷进去，那件空落落的大衬衫因此而向上拉扯，衣服料子皱起来，底边几乎要被扯到屁股和大腿相交的地方，那一小块红印就这么露出来挤在叠起的大腿肉之间。<br/>
埃尔文那边似乎又有什么小动静，但利维决定再凉他一会儿，于是他沐浴在埃尔文的目光里自顾自地就着红茶继续啃手里的面包，面包屑落到身上他就拿手捻起来放在嘴巴里嘬掉。埃尔文瞧见有些小屑落进了那敞开的领子里，有些又落在裸露的腿上，它们不一会儿就会被利维用手指捞起来，才被吮过的指尖上还带着潮湿的唾沫，于是那些水渍就跟着他的动作印到皮肤上。埃尔文看着那些小小的水迹一点点变干，再抬眼的时候利维已经吃掉了整块面包伸着舌头舔指尖的油渍了。<br/>
埃尔文餐盘里的食物半点儿没动。<br/>
于是等嘬完了手指利维终于是把眼神瞟上来看他。<br/>
-怎么，不想吃吗？<br/>
利维抬这眉说着，给一句话填了两个意思。嘴上挑个几乎不可察觉的笑，反正他知道埃尔文一定看得到。<br/>
埃尔文确实瞧见了，于是他欺身过去啃利维的嘴巴，他舌头伸进那嘴里，利维的一条腿被他捞起来摆到沙发上，另一条小腿还垂在沙发下晃荡。利维顺势躺下去，一边回吻一边任对方把膝盖挤进他分开的腿间。电视新闻还在耳边嗡嗡响，埃尔文一边品尝那张嘴巴一边把手上的餐盘搁茶几上。利维伸着手在茶几上摸索遥控器，终于摸到那会儿埃尔文的手也正好盖过来，他俩一起把电视音量按灭。<br/>
等在他嘴巴里洗劫一番后埃尔文撑起身子从上往下瞧，像是在欣赏。那件本就极不合身的衬衣这会儿被他俩折腾着扯得歪去了一边，利维挺翘的乳尖从那张开的领口边露出一半来，被膝盖磨蹭到半勃的阴茎顶着衣服料子。<br/>
-看来以后我得禁止你在家穿成这样。<br/>
埃尔文低头嘬了一口利维露出的乳头然后抬脸郑重其事地说到。<br/>
-哼。别以为我不知道你喜欢我穿成这样。<br/>
利维冷哼一声把手挂他脖子上凑到他嘴前用气音说话。<br/>
埃尔文笑着并不反驳，伸手顺着利维曲起的膝盖一路摸去他的大腿又摸进衣服下摆，摸到性器上时利维哼了一声跟着动作把身子在沙发上舒展了一下。<br/>
-你就这样一上午连条内裤都不穿？<br/>
埃尔文在他阴茎上揉了两下就把手伸到他屁股缝里去，昨晚才使用过的肉穴一下子就吃进了他三根手指，湿软的肠肉裹上来吸他的指尖。<br/>
-哈？…嗯……这屋子里除了我和某个睡的跟头死猪一样……的家伙还有别的人在吗？…<br/>
利维白了他一眼说得理所当然，一边又被屁股里的手指搅的气息紊乱。<br/>
老实说埃尔文被骂得有点委屈，毕竟这是他难得的休假，而且因为工作原因禁欲多时所以昨晚一不留神就激情熬了夜，然而即使是这样算满了他也才睡了7小时。<br/>
健康睡眠时长，不能算猪。<br/>
想到这儿的埃尔文便报复似的把指尖挪到利维的敏感点狠狠蹭了几下，蹭得利维拧着眉头直晃腰，等不了几下就忍不住了把手伸下去脱埃尔文的裤子掏出那根已经硬了的大棒。<br/>
-…别弄了，快进来。<br/>
埃尔文把手退出去，利维抬高了身子就把屁股洞抵住那根巨物。埃尔文见他如此盛情邀请自然也不再矜持，他在利维腰下塞了个垫子，两手掐着利维的胯骨就把阴茎送进那张合的小嘴中。几小时前就才开发过的软穴要比平日里松软不少，没费多少力气埃尔文就几乎要把尖端顶到最里。利维被他这么一路前行插得腰板子蹦直仰高了脖子打颤，两条腿不自觉就夹紧了他的腰。而腿间那根和他一样已经硬的不行的阴茎这会儿在他的大衬衫下头支起一个帐篷，帐篷顶湿了一大片，被濡成深色的布料正挂在红彤彤的龟头上，于是那片淫靡的红色便从那湿哒哒的布料下头印了出来。<br/>
埃尔文瞧着这景色凑下去含利维暴露在外头的喉结，顺手又隔着布在那根阴茎上狠狠撸了一把，利维被他突然这么一撸搞得浑身一个激灵抬着下巴大叫，滚动的喉结顺势被送进埃尔文的嘴巴里，埃尔文吮了它几口，伸手抚摸着利维的膝盖然后猛的把那两条夹着他的腿朝两边推开。突然的动作让利维的大腿紧绷腰杆挺起，埃尔文顺着那动作起身撑着利维的膝盖开始动腰艹他，每一下都往更深的地方顶，交合的声音拍打着空气，直到利维的屁股和前面一样湿的一塌糊涂，淫水被抽送时的动作挤出来浸湿他的贴紧利维屁股上的耻毛。利维歪着脑袋跟着这些艹弄舒服地哼叫，失神而半眯着的眼睛不知道在瞧什么地方。他的身子软得像是杯泡开的热茶，又红又滚烫，那双一贯冷冽的眼眸子此刻也被染上了情欲混沌的雾气。埃尔文总是觉得像这样被艹爽了并浸泡在性欲之中的利维美丽异常，即使他平常就让自己移不开目光。<br/>
埃尔文伸手把利维的下巴掰过来亲他，一连串黏腻的呻吟便被吞进了他嘴巴，等舌头伸进利维嘴里舔了一圈后利维回了神抬高了下巴回亲他。他俩在交媾的冲撞中互相啃噬，堵在口中的喘息和哼叫随着情热越拔越高，直到膨胀的欲水快要冲破身体的屏障。利维再没法调整呼吸便猛地松开埃尔文的嘴巴，他拧着眉头急促地喘气，张开嘴在埃尔文唇前一阵阵地抽叫。他的嘴唇湿淋淋的，埃尔文便也贴在他湿淋淋的嘴唇低吼，没过一会儿包容他的湿热的软巢开始一阵阵吸咬着他的棒。<br/>
-啊…啊…埃尔……文…啊……要……快…要……<br/>
利维的拔高的嗓音已经完全变了调，埃尔文双手托起利维的后腰把阴茎捣到软穴的最里，他在两人剧烈的喘息声中做最后的冲刺。等利维最终绷着身子在他耳边尖叫起来得时候埃尔文脑中闪过炫目的光影，他最后朝里面顶了几下便将自己抽出来把精液射到那件大衬衣上。<br/>
一时间空气里就留下他俩的呼吸声，一轮性事结束后他们瘫在沙发上缓和。利维抬着手抱着他的脖子拿脑袋蹭他，那样子像是只饕足的猫。于是埃尔文便搂着他亲他的鬓角耳朵和嘴巴。气氛刚刚好，好到还可以顺势再来一发——如果不是埃尔文突然叽里咕噜叫起来的肚子的话。<br/>
他俩动作被这突兀的叫声整停了。利维抬起眼睛盯着埃尔文瞧，埃尔文被他看得尴尬，刚想说句啥利维就抬起了腿在他肚皮上蹬了一脚。<br/>
-起来吃东西。<br/>
利维这么说，却没想到被蹬了一脚后埃尔文的肚子不争气地又叫唤了一声。<br/>
利维愣了，过一会儿他忍不住笑出声来。<br/>
-别笑我。<br/>
埃尔文委屈，快四十的大男人撅着张嘴。<br/>
但是利维觉得挺可爱，于是他捧着埃尔文的脸亲他的嘴巴。<br/>
-快起来把早餐吃了，然后过来洗澡。<br/>
利维说着把完成任务的大衬衫脱掉。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>